Hwang Bo
Perfil thumb|310px|Hwangbo *'Nombre:' 황보 혜정 / Hwangbo Hye Jung *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, MC y Modelo. *'Apodo': General HwangBo, Estella, Hwang-Buin(WGM) *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 16 de Agosto, 1980 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Estatura aproximada:' 163 cm *'Peso aproximado:' 45 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A *'Grupo musical:' Chakra (disuelto) *'Agencia': Shimty Company Dramas *Can Love Become Money (MBN,2012) ep.2 *Oh! My God (SBS, 2011) ep.8 al ... *Kim and Lee (2010) *Ireland (MBC, 2004) *Entre chicas y señoras (MBC, 2004) *Nonstop 2 (MBC, 2001) Películas *Emergency Act19 (2002) *Love of South and North (2003) Programas de TV *HORSTAR. KBS, 2011. *Infinity Girls 3. MBC, 2010. *Idolos de Media Noche. MBC, 2010. *Storm. KBS JOY, 2010. *Find Delicious Tv. MBC, 2009 *We Got Married. MBC, 2008. *Pareja de Novios violando la ley. Olivia TV, 2008 *Infinity Girls 1. MBC, 2008. *메이크 잇 뷰티(Reunion de Bellezas). MTV, 2007. Discografía Featured ''' * Bros - WinWin, 1999 * Bros - Dejavu, 1999 * Chakra - 한 Han, 2000 * Chakra - Hey U, 2000 * Chakra - Lonely Christmas, 2000 * Chakra - 끝 - End, 2001 * Chakra - Oh! My Boy!, 2001 * Chakra - 돌아와 Ah Wa - Come Back, 2002 * Chakra - 나 너에게 Neo Eh Ke - I Am to You, 2003 * Moohan Girls / Infinity Girls - Sang Sang, 13 de noviembre. 2008 * Compassion Band - Because of Love, noviembre 2009. '''Singles * Gift For Him, July 3, 2008 (digital single) * No se puede creer en las palabras, April 21, 2009 (digital single) * I'm still Beautifu, October 29, 2010(digital single)por confirmar si sera DS o EP EPs * R2Song, August 18, 2009 Albums Solista * Lady in Black, March 3, 2007 Curiosidades *'Educación': SangBong Elementary, JunNong Girls' Jr. High , BaeSung High School, SeoIll University, Performing Arts Major. *'Sus Aficiones son:' Cantar. *'Sus Especialidades son:' Hacer Ejercicio y rap("rapear") *Antes de su debut era la rapera de Bros. *Debuto en 1999 y fue lider del grupo Chakra hasta que se separaron en el 2003. *Fue regular de los programas (SBS) X-man y LoveLetter. *Regresa como solista en el 2007 con su album Lady in Black. *Participo en el programa We Got Married, junto al cantante Kim Hyun Joong ganando mucha popularidad conocida como la pareja Lechuga.(2008) *Es la mejor amiga de Ryu Shi Won y todos los de Shinhwa especialmente Jun Jin porque se conocen desde el mismo instituto. *Tiene licencia como piloto de carreras y es cinta negra en Tae-Kwon-Do. *Tiene tatuado su nombre completo y una flor en su espalda. *Hace muchas obras de caridad y pertenece a la CompassionCompassion Band junto a Shin Ae Ra y Cha In Pyo *Es la mujer ideal de muchos idolos *Su hombre ideal es Kang Dong Won. *En WGM se encuentra con Marco quien es amigo de uno de sus amigos y esto lo publicaron luego porque en el Hompy de HB tenia fotos de el pero no se conocian ni se mantenian en contacto segun lo declararon en una entrevista pero bueno como sea son amigos y eso es genial porque ambos tienen personalidades geniales. *En el programa de Mignight Idol junto Eun Ji Won (Sechs Kies), Kim Chang Ryu l(DJ DOC), Kim Hyung Joon (SS501) formaron este programa. *Fué el primer beso de Lee Sung Jong de Infinite en el programa Midnight Idol. *Asistio al primer concierto en solitario de MBLAQ *Tiene una perrita y dos gatos. Premios En Solitario : *2009 제17회 대한민국 문화연예대상 가요부문 10대 가수상 *2008 MBC Awards: Mejor Pareja en el programa We Got Married. *2008 Korean Entreteinment Art Award Ceremory: Mejor Bailarina Premios con el grupo Chakra: *2003 Premio SBS canciones de Baile *2002 Premio SBS canciones de baile *2000 Premio video music M-net *2000 Chakra recibe el Premio de grupo Nuevo por la M-net *2000 SBS Premios NewComer Canciones *2000 Premio canción nueva MBC AWARD *2000 Premio Disco de Oro RECONOCIMIENTOS QUE HA RECIBIDO: Galeria Hwang Bo2.jpg Hwang Bo3.jpg Hwang Bo4.jpg Hwang Bo6.jpg Hwang Bo7.jpg Hwang Bo8.jpg Hwang Bo.jpg Hwang Bo9.jpg 2008112181231_2008112107901.jpg Hwangbo great.jpg Videografia thumb|left|294px|Hwang Bo - Get Hot thumb|right|294px|Hwang Bo - Sorry for Tears thumb|left|294px|Hwang Bo - Still Beautiful thumb|right|294px|Hwang Bo - Arisong thumb|left|294px|Hwang Bo - Madurar Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Soompi *Wikipedia Ingles *Ficha asia-team *Grupo de Fans en Youtube *Twitter Oficial *Grupo de Fans Latino America Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KModelo